Endless Love
Endless Love is a Philippine drama adaptation of the Korean drama Autumn in My Heart. It premiered on June 28, 2010 starring Dingdong Dantes and Marian Rivera, under the direction of Mac Alejandre. Plot Johnny (Dingdong Dantes) and Jenny (Marian Rivera) grew up together as siblings under the care of their parents Don Robert (Tirso Cruz III) and Donya Katherine (Sandy Andolong). Johnny loves his sister very much and is very protective of her. Their lives were discrupted when they found out that there was a case of baby switching in the hospital on the day that Jenny was born. They discovered that the real daughter was Shirley (Nadine Samonte), the poor, mean and resentful classmate of Jenny. The lives of Jenny and Shirley are dramatically reversed in an instant. Jenny wants to stay but Shirley keeps pressuring her to leave. The weak-willed Jenny decides to run away and stay with her hostile biological mother Suzette (Janice de Belen) and her good-for-nothing brother Jojo (Gabby Eigenmann). Meanwhile, Johnny and his family opt to live abroad. Years later, Jenny grows up to be a simple, beautiful and kind-hearted young lady. She works as a chambermaid in a hotel resort. She meets a conceited and naughty hotel owner named Andrew (Dennis Trillo) who gets smitten by Jenny's charm and beauty. Andrew does everything to get Jenny's attention. He soon realizes that Jenny is slowly changing him for the better. The guy proudly tells his best friend that he has found the woman he truly loves. It turns out that Johnny is the best friend of Andrew. Johnny returns from abroad to look for his beloved sister and after many years of separation, the "siblings" reunite. Will Johnny and Jenny admit that the affection that they feel for each other is deeper than just familial love? Although Johnny is already engaged to his fiancée Yumi (Bela Padilla), he is bent on fighting for the love of his life. Andrew, on the other hand, is being pursued by Jenny's archrival Shirley. Cast and characters Main cast *Dingdong Dantes as Johnny Dizon *Marian Rivera as Jenny Cruz *Dennis Trillo as Andrew *Nadine Samonte as Shirley Dizon Supporting cast *Tirso Cruz III as Don Robert Garcia *Sandy Andolong as Donya Katherine Dizon *Janice de Belen as Suzette Cruz *Gabby Eigenmann as Jojo Cruz *Bela Padilla as Yumi *Kuh Ledesma as Carina *Ces Quesada as Nora *Marco Alcaraz as Nestor *Mosang as Christine *Janna Dominguez as Clarisse *Bernard Palanca as Raul Guest cast *Kristofer Dangculosas Young Johnny *Kathryn Bernardo as Young Jenny *Joyce Ching as Young Shirley *Lucho Ayala as Young Jojo Overview Origin Autumn in My Heart is the first series in Yoon Suk Ho's four-part instalment titled Endless Love. The series collection played in a big part in the Korean wave across Asia. Autumn in My Heart aired in South Korea through KBS2 from 18 September to 7 November 2000, running with 16 episodes, catapulting Song Hye Kyo and Won Bin to fame. The Philippine airing rights went to GMA Network back in late 2003. The drama was so popular among Philippine fans that it aired it two more times in 2004, and once more in 2006.[2] Production In November 2009, GMA Network formally announced that they have acquired the adaptation rights of the popular Korean drama Autumn in My Heart, with Dingdong Dantes and Marian Rivera in the lead roles. In December 2009, director Joyce E. Bernal was hired to helm the project, she previously directed Dantes and Rivera's three previous series together: MariMar, Dyesebel and Ang Babaeng Hinugot sa Aking Tadyang. A teaser trailer was shown during the 2009 Metro Manila Film Festival, attached to GMA Films' Ang Panday. Ryan Agoncillo, Paulo Avelino and Hero Angeles[ were all considered to take on the second lead male role before Dennis Trillo was eventually cast. Filming began in early June, targeting for a late June release date. The production also encountered extensive delays causing Bernal to leave production and eventually replaced by Mac Alejandre; actress Gina Alajar left to pursue another role, whilst actor Christopher de Leon chose to focus on his political career in the meanwhile - both were replaced by Sandy Andolong and Tirso Cruz III, respectively. References #'^' GMA Telebabad powerhouse in 2010 #'^' Top Asianovelas since the year 2002 #'^' iGMA Exclusive: GMA Telebabad 2010 #'^' Basta-bastang interview bawal na sa mga artista #'^' GMA-7 reportedly offering Ryan Agoncillo four shows in exchange for leaving TV5's Talentadong Pinoy #'^' Marian Rivera: "Hindi ako lilipat dahil masaya ako bilang Kapuso." #'^' Jolina pumirma ng kontrata sa Viva Category:GMA Network telenovelas